Snow Meets Ice
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: When Elsa discovers a letter Prince Frederick's room she runs away again sending Arendelle into another winter. She soon meets Jack who makes her feel like a 21 year old girl, not a queen. Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugunzel, and Mericcup. Occurs after events in Frozen and ROTG. REVISED: 12/5/14
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write a story on Frozen and ROTG for like FOREVER! Just a version of how I pictured Elsa and Jack Frost meeting with a little Kristanna, Eugunzel, and Mericcup thrown in!**

**Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head**

**Snow Meets Ice**

Elsa was in her room washing up for dinner. She was taking an especially long time because she was nervous. Her dearest friends were about to meet the man that she was now courting. Prince Frederick of Finland. She took a deep breath in. _**God, my heart beats faster just thinking about the guy!**_

Sure, he was good looking with brown curly locks that fell just above his eyebrows, a perfect straight nose, and even more perfect green eyes, but there was something else about him that made Elsa uneasy. She didn't know if it was love or if it was how quickly that she'd gotten into the relationship with him. Maybe it was the way he changed the subject whenever Elsa asked him about Finland. Maybe it was just Elsa being her own reclusive self!

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. _**Why am I such a worry wart!**_ She hastily collected herself and headed for the door. She opened it expecting to see Frederick since he was supposed to escort her to dinner, but saw no one in sight. She walked down the hallway to his room, confused as to why he wasn't at the specified place.

When she reached the door she lightly knocked on it. She waited a couple of seconds then tried again. She twisted the handle, opening the door after no answer. The inside of the room was dimly lit by a candle that was on a desk. Elsa went to the desk to put the candle out. On the desk, she noticed a letter that Frederick had been composing. It read:

_Dear brother,_

_I have nearly completed the task that you requested I do. Wooing the Queen was quite easy, actually. All that is left to do is propose to the Queen, wed her, then dispose of her. It's a pity that I have to dispose of her since women like her are rare but, no one will deface the reputation of The Southern Isles. The sad part is that she won't even know what hit her. She won't know that I am not a prince from Finland. She won't know that you, Hans were behind all of this. And most importantly, she won't know that The Southern Isles will have dominated this pitiful country. Soon, brother you will be freed from your prison and you will be able to see this glorious day. _

_Prince Frederick, 12th prince of The Southern Isles_

***Snow Meets Ice***

Elsa now stood in the hallway outside of Frederick's room. She was breathing shakily trying to calm herself. Thoughts raced through her mind. _**I'm such a fool, how did I not see this coming? Why did I give him my trust?**_A thin layer of ice covered the walls around her. She noticed this and hastily put the gloves, that she kept with her at all times, on. Elsa hadn't worn gloves since her coronation and that was 1 year ago. _**Pull yourself together! You have the power here, not him!**_ Elsa didn't even know where the traitor was. She quickly left the area before The prince decided to show.

***Snow Meets Ice***

Elsa entered the dining room to see Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, and Prince Frederick all chattering. _**Just my luck.**_ She had been hoping to avoid him until they were alone to address him on the letter. She strode to her seat at the head of table. As she neared it, Frederick rose to pull out her chair like the gentleman he was.

"No, no. I can do it myself." She said not wanting to patronized anymore. She pulled her chair out and sat. _**It's that easy!**_ Frederick sat himself and tried to start a conversation with her.

"I waited for you in the corridor. I came in after 10 minutes. I figured you were a bit nervous." Then he flashed her a warm smile. _**Never again will I fall for that!**_

Elsa decided to keep her responses simple and replied with,"I was nervous but now I'm not. I'm fine."

"Okay. The chef is preparing a garden salad for an appetizer."

"That's nice..." She lowered her head, trying to end the conversation. He gave her a puzzled look and went back to chit chatting with the others.

***Snow Meets Ice***

The first and second courses flew by as did the time. It now was the end dessert time (the chef had prepared a chocolate cake) and everyone was socializing and having a good time except Elsa, who was lost in her thoughts. _**How should I confront him? What will he say? Will he deny it?**_ She snapped out of her daze trying to pay more attention to her guests whom she had ignored most of the night.

"What's it like in Finland?" Anna asked.

"It's definitely nothing like Arendelle." He sidetracked away from the topic of his "home country" as he always did.

"How so?" Anna pressed on.

"Well, winter there isn't nearly as cold as it is here!" He joked causing everyone at the table to laugh. Everyone except Elsa. _**He obviously knows nothing about Finland. The average temperature there in the winter is 10 degrees or lower! The others don't even now he's lying because they've never been there!**_ They continue to ask him more questions.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rapunzel asks.

"I have one younger brother." He lies blatantly. Elsa tunes out of the conversation again with anger building inside of her. _**He included Hans but not the others. Can't they see he is lying! He has twelve siblings! TWELVE!**_

"Twelve." She whispers. No seems to hear her.

"TWELVE." She says louder than before. They all stare at her, confused as to why she said a number.

She takes a deep breath and begins, "You said that you had one younger brother. Obviously you forgot your eleven older ones. You have twelve brothers."

His face falls for a second then he puts a confused look on his face. "What?"

"You can drop the act. I read the letter..."

"What? What letter!"

Elsa slams her gloved fist on the table.

"THE LETTER THAT YOU WROTE TO HANS, YOUR BROTHER! THAT LETTER!" Everything went eerily quiet. Every set of eyes in the room was on Frederick, watching for his reaction. His expression was blank. Elsa pushed her chair out and stood. She grabbed her wine glass and threw the red liquid in his face!

"Guards, take him to the dungeon." She shouted. They immediately appeared and restrained him. They dragged the wine covered prince out as he shouted evil things to The queen. She ran out of the room. She didn't stop when she heard he sister call after her. She didn't stop when she was in the courtyard. She didn't stop when she froze the fjord crossing it. She didn't stop when Arendelle was frozen again.

**Author's Note: OMG Arendelle is frozen again! Jack will appear in the next chapter and I planned for this story to have 3 or 4 chapters just so you know! ;)**

**MRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head**

Chapter 2

Elsa didn't know where she was going. She ran because she felt she couldn't trust anybody, but she really hadn't thought out where to go after that. _**I could always go to my palace.**_ Elsa quickened her steps, trying to get there quickly. _**I just hope no one bothers me this time. **_

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

In Arendelle, Anna's POV

The castle was in mayhem with Merida and Kristoff ready to fight Frederick while Hiccup attempted to calm them down, Rapunzel crying, Eugene condoling her, and Anna was a nervous wreck. Her sister had left again after she promised not to. _**Will it always be this way?**_ Anna cringed at the thought and scolded herself. _**If she wants to keep doing this I should let her...right? **She nodded her head in confirmation.** Right. **_

She came out of her daze to see pure turmoil in the castle. I need to get their attention! She picked up a wine glass and a spoon and proceeded to tap them together creating a faint _clink clink_ sound. They didn't seem to hear so she tried again, this time louder. _CLINK CLINK CLINK__!_ She hit the glass so hard that it shattered! The shards pooled on the floor.

"Oh..." She said stepping away from the shards. She looked up noticing every pair of eyes in the room were on her. She quickly set the broken wine glass and spoon on the table and collected her thoughts.

Then in her best Elsa impersonation she said,"As we all can see, Queen Elsa is gone and most likely not coming back today. In her absence, I do not intend on send a search party to find her. I assume that she'll return shortly." **(AN: Anna is next in line to run Arendelle. She'll still remain in her position of princess. She's just laying down rules! Also, they don't now that Arendelle has been frozen again.**) They all nodded their heads at the beginning part, but the last part surprised them.

"As for the issue of "The Prince", he is to be brought back to The Southern Isles along with one of Arendelle's diplomats to discuss a solution to the situation. I encourage you all to enjoy your stay whilst everything is disarray." She finished.

They all nodded again, all except Kristoff who smirked at her, unaware that she could take over in her sister's absence. Anna blushed and turned to exit the room.

Near the door she asked to a maid,"Will you pick up that glass? I didn't mean to break it- I just needed to get everyone's attention and-"

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll get it." The maid said.

"Thank you." Anna turned to walk away and plowed straight into the wall. She took a step back, brushed her dress trying to look collected, and exited the room with what little dignity she had left. The maid giggled as Anna's goofy personality returned.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

Elsa's POV

Elsa opened the door to her palace and walked in. She walked up the staircase and instantly calmed, her hand lazily gliding over the rail. _**Finally! I can think about my choices without being heckled by people!**_ She entered the main room. The chandelier was gone from when it fell. Elsa flicked her wrist and created a new one. It was even more stunning the first one.

"Wow..." A male voice said. Elsa turned around to see a man with white hair and stunning blue eyes who was holding a staff and floating in mid air.

"W-who are you?" Elsa said, shocked that a man was in her ice palace of all places.

"The name's Jack Frost." He said with a grin.

**Authors Note: I know that this chapter is short but I didn't want or get into anything big and make the chapter extremely long! Thanks for the follows and favs (I would've liked a few reviews... Tell me how you think I'm doing!)! I've recently made a TUMBLR account, there's nothing on it yet i'll start posting soon. Also there's a POLL on what other stories I should write. Please check it out, let me know what you want to read! Follow, Fav, and Review!**

**MRG**

**TUMBLR Link: blog/musicreadergirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head**

Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

**_Jack Frost? I've heard that name before._** "Why are you in my palace?" Elsa says incredulously.

"This belongs to you?" Jack says gesturing to the palace, awestruck. "So you have ice powers and you built a palace out of ice?" He shakes his head. "My mind has been blown!" He jokes.

"Y-you still haven't answered my question!" She says. "Why are you in my palace?"

"Actually, I'm on vacation." He reclines in mid-air nonchalantly. "It's summertime in Burgess, me and the summer do not get along."

"What? Burgess?"

"You know in the time that you've asked 3 questions, I don't even now your name."

Elsa's demeanor softens. **_I guess I can tell him who I am. He doesn't seem to be untrustworthy!_**

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She says.

"Hello Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He mimics her perfectly. Elsa lightly smiled at his goofiness. "So how can you see me?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to believe in guardians to see them." He explains.

Elsa thinks back to her childhood. **_I remember mother reading to Anna and I. The book was about old legends like St. Nicholas and The Easter Bunny. One of the legends was a boy with ice powers like mine. Jack Frost._**

"I remember my mother reading to my sister and me stories about you and other legends." She replies

"Well, it's good to see that my reputation precedes me!" He smirks. Elsa smirks back.

"So, Jack, what made you choose my palace for your vacation home?" She asks.

"It looked pretty cold here, you know since the fjord was frozen-"

Elsa cut him off. "What do you mean the fjord is frozen? It's summer here!" Elsa began to panic. **_How did I let this happen again? I thought I had it in control! What if Anna comes to find me? I might freeze her again!_**

Jack noticed snow swirling around Elsa. She looked distressed, frightened even.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

"No, I'm not...This whole freezing the town thing," she gestures her hand in a circle,"it's happened before."

"What?" Jack looks at her with a perplexed look in his face. Elsa turns to him and sighs.

"I've frozen Arendelle before...and I've almost killed my sister, Anna...twice with my powers." Jacks eyes widen in amazement. "And the reason why I'm back here is because my so called "boyfriend" turned out to be related to the man who tried to kill me...he was also my sister's fiancée." Jack's eyes were big as saucers. "I can't help but feel like I'm a monster..." Elsa looked down at her hands and clenched them.

Jack looked at Elsa, seeing the fear in her eyes, the grim frown on her face. He wanted to make her smile.

"Hey, from what I've heard your a caring person. So, you froze Arendelle and almost killed your sister..." Elsa gave him a glare. "What I'm trying to say is just because you've had a few bad encounters, it doesn't make you a monster, it just makes you stronger. And I can easily see you're a tough cookie!"

Elsa looked at Jack and smiled, her face now glowing.

"Whoa, is that a smile? I didn't think you had teeth!" Jack says awestruck. Elsa laughed, raising a hand to cover her mouth. Jack beamed.

"Thank you Jack... I haven't laughed in a while!" He nods his head, saying your welcome.

"I suppose I should try to thaw the snow..." Elsa says warily.

"That's the spirit!" Jack says enthusiastically. Elsa walks down the stairs and exits the palace with Jack flying out behind her. She walked to the base of the palace, planted her feet firmly on the ground, and began to lift the snow. She tried to think of happy thoughts while doing so.

She thought of the time that she has spent with friends. She thought of the time she had spent with her family. She thought of the new friend she had made. She thought of all of the compliments and reassurance Jack had given her. It made her feel warm inside, and she smiled.

Farther down the mountain, Jack could see the snow rising. And all that Elsa was doing was raising her arms. It was as if the snow obeyed her, like it was a part of her. When all of the snow had finally risen, it compacted in to a snowflake and dispersed as Elsa put her hands down.

"Wow" was all that Jack could say.

Elsa simply told him that she would return tomorrow, bid him good night, and began her descent down the mountain. Jack stood there, awestruck.

**Author's Note: I loved writing all of the Jelsa fluff even though I had major writer's block for this chapter! Anna and the rest of the gang should have speaking lines in the next chapter, I'm even planning to add Olaf! *o* Thanks for the follows and favorites, I love you all! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**MRG**

P.S: The poll is still up. ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews: **

**(Guest): Thnxs! I'll try!**

**fireninjafox: Heh, I try! *raises eyebrow cockily* Just kiddin, Thnxs!**

**Geminigate: :)**

**Anonymous: I'm going to put him in, he doesn't have big part so maybe you can just ignore his parts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head

Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

Elsa reached the castle near dawn. She entered through the side door, not wanting to cause a ruckus with the main entrance. She crept into the dining room, halfway to her room when suddenly a voice startled her.

"You're back..." Anna said groggily. Elsa turned and saw Anna sitting at the table, dressed in her night gown, her hair was down.

"Anna...why are you still awake at this hour?" Elsa asked. Anna rubbed her eyes, obviously trying to wake herself.

"I was waiting for you. We need to talk." She crossed her arms, an attempt to look serious.

"Alright, about what?"

"Well, when you ran out like that, everything was a mess-everyone was angry, but they didn't know who to be angry with, you or Frederick." Elsa listened intently, her lips pursed to a straight line. "And I tried my best to bring a little peace to everyone."

Anna had her hands behind her back and was rocking on her heels, she was visibly nervous.

"I requested that at daybreak, Prince Frederick be returned to The Southern Isles with one of Arendelle's diplomats. He's in the dungeon if you still wanna talk to him..."

Elsa was appalled by Anna's comment. "Anna, I will never speak to him or anyone else from The Southern Isles ever again."

Anna's face turned a bright red with anger, then she snapped. "Stop it! Stop lying to me! You're just going to keep making promises a-and you won't keep them!"

Elsa looked at Anna, genuinely confused. "Anna, what are you talking about?"

"You made a promise. You said that you'd never leave me ever again. And you did! Why should I believe anything you tell me!" Anna's cheeks were wet, she was crying.

Elsa's eyes pooled with tears. She looked at Anna, seeing the girl that she had brought so much hurt to. "A-Anna, I'm sorry...I left because I was angry and scared a-and I didn't want to hurt anyone with my powers...I'm still not in control of them...I'm sorry, Anna..." She closed her eyes, letting tears roll down her cheeks. **_I hope Anna forgives me, I didn't mean to hurt her anymore than I already have. _**

Elsa felt a comforting touch on her hand. She opened her eyes to meet Anna's apologetic ones.

"Elsa, you won't hurt anyone, stop worrying about that and focus on the positives! I'll stand by you, no matter what you do because you're my sister and I...I love you."

Anna pulled her sister to her, in a warm embrace. Elsa hugged her back and whispered,"I love you too."

They broke the hug and walked to their rooms holding hands as they did so long ago.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

As the next couple of days went by, Elsa had created a schedule. In the daytime, she would catch up with her friends, whether it was listening to the tales about mythical dragons or showing them Arendelle's points of interest. They'd have dinner and go off to theirs chambers for bed. Around 1 a.m. Elsa would sneak out of the castle and up to her palace to see Jack. She'd then return around 3 a.m. before anyone woke and repeat the whole cycle again. **(A.N - I know that this may sound a little crazy but in the movie Elsa made it up the mountain in maybe 30 mins to and hour, while it took Anna and Kris 2 days!)**

Every night she learned something new about Jack and he learned about her As well. One night he asked her about her family and friends.

"Well their's Anna, my sister, Kristoff, Anna's fiancée, then-"

Jack cut her off. "Okay, I thought your sister was banned from relationships!" He joked.

"Ha ha." She deadpanned. "I trust Kristoff, I think he cares about my sister and not her title and he's like a brother to me." She said quickly. "Now, can I finish the original question!"

He gestured his hand in a circle, telling her to proceed. "Then, Rapunzel, our long-lost cousin and her husband Eugene-" Jack snickered at the name which earned him a glare from Elsa. "And lastly there's Merida and her fiancée Hiccup." Jack laughed at again at the name before he was hit in the face by Elsa's snowball. He smiled and dusted the snow of his face.

"So why can't I meet them?" He asked.

"Well..." She bit her lip trying to word it carefully "I don't want to show them a "guy friend" to soon, especially to Anna, she takes things the wrong way." Jack just shook his head and smirked.

"You're a selfless, amazing person, I'm surprised that you're the only one out of your friends who isn't engaged!" He replied. Elsa felt her cheeks getting warm, she knew that she was blushing.

"Honestly, I don't have time to deal with a fiancée or husband,"She tried to sound collected even though she was still jittery from Jack's statement. "And quite frankly I'm sick and tired of backstabbing men!" She said crossing her arms.

Jack grinned. "Okay, Queen Elsa the independent!" He put his hand on his hip and rolled his neck with sass as if saying go on girl! Elsa laughed and did a little curtsy, accepting her newly made nickname.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

The next day went by quickly and night came. Elsa entered the kitchen, preparing to exit the castle through the servant's door. She tried to leave through different doors so that she wouldn't be caught. She opened the door and began to make her way to the North Mountain under the light of the bright full moon.

Anna's POV

Anna rummaged through the kitchen cabinets looking for a midnight snack. **_Elsa knows that I hate pickled beets, but she still insisted that they be served! I nearly starved!_** She finally found a jar of lingonberry preserves (They were supposed to be served on top of pancakes, but Anna preferred to eat them alone!).

She turned to leave, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. **_I can't let anyone see me with this. They'll never let me out of this one!_** (Anna was notorious for eating all the sweets while everyone was asleep!)

She quickly ducked behind the counter before she was caught. The footsteps passed the counter and she heard a door open. She slowly raised her head to see who was leaving the castle at this hour. She caught a glimpse of a head of white blond hair and a shimmery blue cape shining in the bright moon light.

**Author's Note: So, Anna caught Elsa leaving! *dun dun dun* This story is obviously going to be longer than 4 chapters, I guess I underestimated! But now I'm sure that it will be 6 or 7. I know I said that Olaf and the others would be in this chapter, but I decided to put them in the next one. I didn't want to put to much in one chapter! Anyway, Thnxs 4 reading! I love you all! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**MRG**

**Next chapter: Anna confides with the others about Elsa's secret and a plan hatches. **

P.S: I closed the poll. The results are: 2 for mericcup multi-chapter story, 1 for Sonamy lemon, 1 for RotBTFD modern AU, and 0 for Sonic high school AU. I'll start with the Merricup one since it got more votes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews: **

**fireninjafox- Someone who's name rhymes with 'sack' is gonna be in deep trouble if you get the gist! * ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head

Chapter 5

Anna's POV

Anna awoke the next morning still unsure on what she had witnessed the night before. She knew that she'd seen Elsa leaving the castle, but why did she leave? She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She picked up her toothbrush and soon became lost in her thoughts.

**_Is she leaving again? I mean, why else would she sneak out at 1 a.m.! I know that I shouldn't care so much, she deserves her privacy, but still... She could be anywhere doing who knows what! What if-_**

"Anna?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. She turned to see Kristoff looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you brushing your hair with a toothbrush?"

"What?" Anna said quite perplexed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sure enough there was her toothbrush in her hair. "Oh-Uh I'm just trying this new thing that uh- Rapunzel told me to try!" She lied.

"What, getting a toothbrush stuck in your hair?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, it's just not working for me-can you help?" She asked trying to yank the toothbrush out of her hair.

"Hold on." He said with a grin then he nimbly remove the toothbrush, only pulling out a few strands of hair.

"Thanks..." She muttered, throwing the toothbrush into the wastebin. Kristoff frowned, noticing her sadness.

"Anna, what wrong?" He said crossing his arms.

"Nothing." She lied again.

"Alright, when you're ready to talk about, I'll be at breakfast." He said kissing her nose, then leaving the room. Anna sat there zombielike with one thought in mind. **_What if Elsa leaves for good?_**

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

Anna sat at the table with the same lifeless demeanor she had before. She only moved her food around the plate with her fork (which was odd for Anna since she often asked for seconds). Everyone else however, went on, making conversation.

"So did you all sleep well?" Elsa asked.

"I slept fairly well, but I don't know if Merida did." Hiccup began. "I went to the bathroom and came back, but Mer wasn't in the bed so I thought maybe she went to get something from the kitchen..." Merida's face started to turn red, she already knew where this was going.

"All of the sudden, I heard this loud, bear-like growl!" He tried to imitate it, but it came out sounding like a pig snorting. "I got out of the bed and walked to the other sides of the room and there on floor in hibernation was Merida the bear!" He finished with a laugh. The others laughed as well, while Merida only smiled, her face almost red as her hair. Anna sat there looking down at her hands, she didn't feel like laughing.

Elsa noticed her sister's odd behavior. She was about to address the situation when the doors suddenly opened and Kai, Elsa's faithful servant, entered. He quickly walked over to Elsa and whispered in her ear.

She stands and announced,"I have to go talk to a few diplomats from The Southern Isles. Why don't you go to the sunroom, I'll be there shortly." They all nodded and exited the dining room in their distinctive directions.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

Anna sat in the sunroom listening to her friends chatter on, while she sat still silent. They moved from topic to topic while Anna remained lost in her thoughts. **_What is Elsa hiding?_** This repeated over and over in her head until it got so jumbled up she started to hear her own name. **_Anna. Anna. Anna! Why am I thinking of my name?_**

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Anna!" The voice called. She finally came to and found Kristoff looking at her, worriedly.

"Huh?" She said in a confused manner.

"Good, she's alive. I thought I'd just witness a someone die right in front of me!" Eugene mumbled, sarcastically. Rapunzel elbowed him in his side.

"Anna, tell me what's going on right now," Kristoff said sternly,"I'm not taking no for an answer!'

Anna exhaled deeply, trying to calm her frantic mind. **_Did I really look that ditzy?_** Inhale. **S****_hould I tell them?_** Exhale. **_No, wait should I?_** Inhale.

"Anna." Kristoff said impatiently. **_Fine, I'll tell then. _**

She squeezed her eyes shut and blurted,"Isawelsaleavingthecastlelastnight!" She opened one eyed and looked around cautiously. They all gave her puzzling looks.

"What?" Merida questioned.

Anna sighed and said the phrase again, slower. "I saw Elsa leaving the castle last night."

"Where'd she go?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's the thing s-" The door suddenly opened and an animated snowman ran in.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He did a flourish and held his arms open, waiting for the hugs.

"Hello!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"What is uh...He?" Hiccup voiced.

"He's a snowman Elsa built." Anna explained, while everyone (minus Kristoff) stared at the snowman. "And I don't know where Elsa went when she left last night. It's like she just wanted to sneak out without anyone knowing..." They all sat, quite perplexed.

"Hey guys, not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I'm pretty sure I saw Elsa heading towards the ice palace last night." They looked at the Olaf, flabbergasted.

"How did you know that?" Anna asked.

"Well, I was doing my nightly patrol as the official keeper of the Queen and her guests," Anna and Kristoff shook their heads at the "job" Elsa had given him only to get him to leave her alone for the week. "and I saw Elsa coming out the castle. She was moving really fast too! She walked out the gate and I decided to follow her, being the good keeper I am! I was really quiet so she didn't catch me!" He said proudly.

Anna only had one thing to say. "I'm going to the ice palace."

**Author's Note: That Anna is a stubborn one isn't she! I'm gonna change the rating to T for violence in the next chapter *grins mischievously* And I was thinking of making a sequel since there's only 2 chapters left so SHOULD I!**

**And I'm gonna start the Mericcup story after I finish this story and I'm probably gonna pair Astrid and Eret. I definitely picked up some friction in the movie *cough cough* just to let you know and if you wanna read a good Mericcup angst story read my sisters, her link is in my profile!**

**MRG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**jmfan2244: Thnxs sis!**

**Frozenfan1: I'll do one!**

**Guest: Thnxs for reading!**

**winterlovejelsa: Thnxs for the favorite and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head

Chapter 6

Anna's POV

When Anna made up her mind to go to the palace, the others immediately tried to stop her ("you're jumping to conclusions!" They'd said). She eventually convinced them that they all should go (there was a lot of fussing) just to be safe.

She'd even created a plan. They would leave around 12 a.m. to beat Elsa there, then when she arrived they'd catch her in the act.

Elsa had finally came and they all talked as if they weren't plotting to infiltrate her palace a few hours later and Anna sat there with a sly smirk on her face.

Now they were halfway up the mountain, all bundled up in their winter attire with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf on Sven, Rapunzel and Eugene on Maximus, and Merida and Hiccup on Angus.

"I don't think Max likes the cold." Rapunzel said, watching the stallion take hesitant steps through the snow.

"He isn't alone on that." Eugene muttered. Kristoff shot him a scowl that said "shut it or I'll shut it for ya" and he instantly shut up.

Merida, on the other hand, didn't get the hint. "Ahm with ya Eugene, ahm freezin mah butt off!" She very dramatically pulled her coat tighter around her rear end.

"It's a good thing I didn't bring Toothless, he couldn't handle this much snow!" Hiccup added.

"Ah can barely handle it mahself!"

"Well, we're here now, so I guess we should get used to it!" Rapunzel said optimistically.

Eugene scoffed. "Blondie, I don't intend to be here long after this!"

Rapunzel looked puzzled. "But, she's my cousin!"

"Cousin or no cousin, you know how I feel about snow and ice and all things cold!"

Rapunzel snickered and said" Eugene, are you scared of a little snow!"

"What?"

She snickered again. "Does the whittle baby want cuddle up with a blankie!" Eugene's face turned red and he glared at Rapunzel who only smirked back. Merida chortled and Hiccup grinned.

Kristoff rolled his eyes as Eugene bickered back at Rapunzel. He looked back at Anna who had kept quiet through the whole ride.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. **_Actually I'm nervous!_** "I'm fine." She lied.

"You hesitated." Olaf added thoughtfully. Anna smiled down at the snowman. _**I guess I can tell how I feel, I mean what'd it hurt?**_ "Actually I'm nervous..." She whispered looking down at her hands. "What if we find something that's...bad!"

Kristoff looked back at Anna, her face grim. "Hey, whatever we find, we'll face it together...okay?"

She grinned back at him. "Okay." Kristoff nodded and turned back around to see the same cliff that Anna had once tried to climb. They rounded the curve and the ice palace came into view.

The others gasped, entranced by its magnificence.

They dismounted from their horses and started to walk up the stairs with Anna in the front. She opened the door and they entered, taking careful steps as to not slip. She looked around the room, seeing the frozen fountain nothing, out of place.

"Just look for anything suspicious." She says. They search the bottom floor, and in finding nothing ascend to the 2nd floor.

"So...many...stairs..." Eugene, who is bringing up the rear, adds breathlessly. He runs into Rapunzel, she'd suddenly stopped. "Why did you sto-" he finally sees what they've all stopped to look at. A flying man lazily lounging on what looked like a staff.

"Hey, Queen Independent!" The man voiced, not noticing them not standing there.

**_Is he talking about Elsa?_** Anna looked back at the others, puzzled, they looked puzzled as well. "Um, who are you?" She asked timidly.

He opened his eyes and saw the entourage of people standing before him. "Uh... I'm Jack Frost..."

"Why are you here?" Anna asked.

Jack chuckled at the girl's persistence. "Why are you here?" He retorted.

"This is my sister, Elsa's ice palace." She explained.

"So, this is Anna..." He muttered to himself.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Elsa told me." He answered simply. He was now comically standing on the staff.

"How do you know Elsa?" She asked again.

"She's a friend and do you know you ask a lot of questions!"

Anna ignored his previous comment and still asked yet another question. "So she's been sneaking to see you?!"

Jack felt genuinely hurt by the assumption. Elsa was his friend and she'd only left secretly to protect Anna's feelings. Jack's hurt soon turned to anger. "Elsa was trying to protect your feelings and all you can think about is why she's sneaking out! Some sister you are..."

Anna was taken aback by the tone of Jack's statement. She was speechless. Merida, along with the others, were getting angrier by the minute. "Why would she even want tae talk tae ya!" Merida said angrily.

Jack scoffed. "Maybe because I'm an easy person to talk to!" He cockily crossed his arms.

Merida laughed lightly. "A flying, white haired, guy with a staff, easy tae talk tae?!" She laughed heartily at her own statement.

"Mer..." Hiccup said, warning her to calm down.

Jack gripped his staff tighter trying to control his anger. "I can lift more spirits in a day than you can in a lifetime...'cause I'm the guardian of fun."

Merida gritted her teeth. "Really?" She said.

He smirked. "Really." He said provokingly.

Before anyone could blink, Merida had pulled her bow out and fired an arrow at Jack! He swiftly dodged it and it hit the wall before falling to the ground. Jack, now infuriated, shot ice at the gang causing them to scatter.

"Don't shoot, we come in peace!" Hiccup said diving behind the door.

"Then you should've left her at the castle!" Jack said snippily.

"Why do you always have to provoke people!" Hiccup said to Merida.

"Me! He started it!" Hiccup only scoffed as if saying "Yeah right!" "Ah'll fight him mahself, then!" With that she ran from behind the door before Hiccup could stop her.

Merida drew another arrow back, but Jack saw her and called on the wind to blow her back. Merida tried to fight it, but eventually it pushed her out of the room and she tumbled down the stairs. Hiccup ran down the stairs after her.

Anna and Kristoff were now battling the spirit. Anna made snow balls from the frost that Jack at shot at them, while Kristoff threw ice picks. Eventually, Jack began to overpower them into a corner, where Kristoff stood in front of Anna to shield her from the cold.

"What should we do?" Rapunzel asked. She and Eugene were trying to stay out of sight.

"Uh, run?" He said plainly.

"We have to help them!" She ran from behind the door with Eugune close behind.

They scoped the area for anything to distract Jack's attention away from Anna and Kristoff. All that they saw was snow, so they made a few snowballs. Eugene took a chance and threw the first one, which hit Jack right on his head. Jack turned around to see Eugene sprinting away and proceeded to chase him.

Rapunzel ran over to Anna and Kristoff.

"Is she okay?" Rapunzel asked. Anna had an expression that showed confusion, anger, and tiredness.

"I think she's tired tire-" Kristoff was cut off by the sound of ice hitting the wall. He looked to see Eugene's face turning red as he ran from Jack. Eugene was now trapped in a corner by Jack. He was about to blast him with ice when something suddenly jerked him by the hood of his sweatshirt. He was nailed to the wall by an ice pick and his staff fell to the ground. Kristoff walked over and plucked him off the wall and dropped him in a sack he'd brought with him.

Jack landed in it a "oomph" and Kristoff threw it over his shoulder. He was going to help Eugene when suddenly a blast of ice nearly hit him and this one didn't come from the sack.

**Author's Note: So much drama in one chapter! ;) So, I was going for the "Elsa fighting Weselton's guards" with Jack. How do you think I did! And who shot that deadly ice blast at Kristoff! ;D Until next time! Review, favorite, and follow!**

**MRG**

**P.S: Check out my new Mericcup story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews: **

**fireninjafox: ;) Thank you!**

**Lela 456: Yes! I meant to change that in chapter 1 to 1 year later, but I forgot! If you're talking about it being cold on the mountain, it's always cold as elevation gets higher. Thank you for the correction, just means you're really paying attention to detail! *o***

**This is the last chapter, WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

Italicized and bolded = thoughts in his/her head

Chapter 7

Elsa's POV

Elsa turned the corner and the ice palace came into view. She had to talk to Jack about how strangely Anna was acting at breakfast. He always gave her good advice on how to talk to her since he dealt with kids so much.

As she neared the staircase, she saw three figures standing next to it. She slowly crept to the staircase, trying not to startle them. One of the figures turned to approach her. She stopped in her tracks, frightened. It walked to her with a loping gait and snorted happily.

"Sven?" She asked the figure. It jumped up and down, excitedly and she knew it was him. She walked to towards the reindeer and placed a hand on his furry head as he sniffed her eagerly. "Sorry Sven, I don't have any carrots now!" She smiled at reindeer.

Sven walked her back to the group of what turned out to be horses, Maximus and Angus to be exact, and a little snowman asleep on Angus's back. **_Why are they here? _**"Olaf?" Elsa inquired. He stirred then sat up, looking around.

"Elsa!" He said jubilantly. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Olaf, why are you here and how did all of the horses get here!" She asked, counfused.

Olaf, not realizing it, told Elsa the whole plan that Anna had concocted. "So, they're here?" Elsa said incredulously.

"Yup! They went in about ten minutes ago, they told me to watch the horses." He explained.

She slowly strolled towards the palace, walking up the stairs as Olaf followed her. "I hope they're getting along..." She pushed open the door and entered. It was quiet on the 1st floor, so they climbed the stairs, heading to the next floor.

As they turned to go up the final flight of stairs, a mass of red curls rolled down. Hiccup ran down after her. He tried to helped Merida up, but she sprang up herself and marched up the stairs again. Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She said harshly. She thrashed and flailed in his arms.

"Calm down, Mer!" He said calmly. Elsa looked at them, quite confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That ninny is tryin' tae kill us!" Merida shouted.

"What...who!" Elsa said.

"Some manky white haired guy..." She muttered. Elsa knew exactly who she was talking about as she told Olaf to follow her up the stairs.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you weren't so hot-headed!" Hiccup stated.

"Shut up, Haddock!" Merida replied.

Elsa now entered the heart of the palace to find everything in chaos. Rapunzel was tending to Anna, who looked a mess. And Jack was nailed to the wall by one of Kristoff's ice picks. Kristoff plucked him off the wall and dropped him into a sack.

Elsa could feel anger welling up inside of her. **_Why would they want to hurt Jack? He'd only fight back if they did something wrong! What did they do to him!_**

Elsa, acting out of anger, shot a blast of ice right at Kristoff and shouted,"Stop!" Everything came to a standstill and every eye in the room landed on Elsa as she strode across the room.

"Release him." She said to Kristoff as she placed her hands on her hips, sassily.

"But, Elsa, he-"

"I said RELEASE HIM!" She shouted at her soon to be brother-in-law. He sighed and reluctantly sat the bag down and pulled Jack out by the hood of his shirt then dropped him on the floor.

Jack stood and fixed his sweatshirt before walking over to Elsa.

"Are you okay?" She said to the winter spirit.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Elsa turned back to the Others and proceeded to let her anger take over her mind.

"Why are you here? This is my ice palace, not yours or yours or yours. You do not have any right to come to MY palace and fight with ANY guest of mine." Ice began to jaggedly cover the walls.

"But-" Merida, who had now appeared, tried.

"You will let me speak." Elsa demanded.

"Let her talk!" Hiccup said to Merida.

"I don't know what you do in your ruffian kingdom, but in Arendelle we do NOT go around starting fights!" Merida's face crumbled when Elsa said this. "And as far as I'm concerned you can-"

Before she could get her sentence out, Jack scooped her up in his arms and flew out through the balcony.

"Elsa!" Anna called. Everything went quiet.

Then Merida shakily said,"She called Dunbroch a 'ruffian kingdom'."

Eugene stepped forward, his arms crossed, and said,"She told you." then walked out the room.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

"Why did we leave?" Elsa asked Jack as they flew threw the blistery cold weather (it didn't bother them).

"I hate seeing you fight with you're family, I mean that's all that you've got. And I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence!" He said with a smirk.

"What? I was only going to say as far as I'm concerned she could leave!"

"Ohhh! I thought you had something else in mind!"

She smiled, but it soon faded when she asked, "What happened?" He sighed and filled her in on how it all went down.

"I know some of it was my fault, I just hated how they were making assumptions on what we were doing...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen..." He looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Elsa leaned in and softly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for being a friend..." She whispered in his ear. He smiled genuinely and a blush came to his cheeks. "Where are you taking me, Frost?" She said sillily.

"About here's good..." He landed on the top of a mountain full of white snow.

"Good for what?" She questioned as she hopped out of his arms.

"Good to let go of that anger pent up inside of you." He replied. She looked around at the blank canvas of snow. She could create anything.

She started with small flourishes of her wrists, the snow moved in extravagant designs and before she knew it she was belting out in her signature song. She closed her eyes and let the lyrics take over her body.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

As the last note rang out, she opened her eyes to find herself in a winter wonderland. She had made an array of evergreen trees out of ice, they were twinkling in the moon's light. And in the middle of the trees was a large ice sculpture built into the shape of a snowflake. It was "jawdroppingly" beautiful.

Jack's mouth hung open, he was speechless. "Wow. You never cease to amaze me, Elsa...how you can be so free and comfortable in your skin...like a snowflake!"

Elsa smirked. "A snowflake?"

"Yeah, you're free and you don't care what people say about you, like a snowflake!" Elsa blushed deeply and smiled.

"Have you calmed down a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright Snowflake, let's get you home." He picked her up and flew off, the sun now rising.

*****Snow Meets Ice*****

The gang (minus Elsa) sat at the dining room table for breakfast. Anna paced back and forth while the others barely said a word to each other.

Anna finally broke the silence by saying,"We- I mean I should've never went up there. I should've just given her some space and none of this would've happened.

Kristoff sighed. "Anna, you can't blame yourself for this, we all had a part in it."

"Some more than others..." Hiccup scoffed.

"Ah said ah was sorry!" Merida said exasperatedly. Hiccup actually blamed Merida for the altercation and he ignored all night. He didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough..." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Ah know, ah regret me decision."

"I think we all do." Rapunzel said.

Suddenly the door opened and Elsa walked in, her hands were clasped together a sign she was nervous.

"Hello...um" She tried. Anna ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her big sister. Elsa did the same.

"I'm sorry, Elsa..." Anna mumbled.

"It's alright...just, don't cry...it's not your fault..." They broke the hug, both of them teary eyed.

Elsa turned to the others. "I'm...sorry for my behavior, I should have told you where I was, but I was afraid I'd hurt everyone. I see that I was wrong know. And I didn't mean any of the things I said last night. I'm so sorry, guys..."

"You don't have to apologize." Kristoff said to Elsa. He stood from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We forgive you."

"And we love you, Elsa!" Rapunzel said as she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't forget it!" Merida said placing a hand on her hip cockily.

"Thank you, thank you all!" Elsa said wiping her tears on her sleeve. "And I want you to formally meet, Jack." Jack walked in the dining room and did a small wave.

"Hi..." He said. Elsa walked over to him and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Guys, this is Jack Frost, my friend. This is my sister Anna and her fiance Kristoff" She pointed to the them. "Rapunzel and Eugene, and Merida and Hiccup"

"Hi Jack!" They all said in unison. Jack smiled feeling much better atomosphere than before. Elsa could feel it to, and she knew everything would work out fine.

**Author's Note: And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've posted the 1st chapter to the sequel, "Frigid Loss". I hope to see the same followers and favorites on that story! I love you guys!**

**MRG**


End file.
